My dream come true
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Kenshin ha estado raro ultimamente:desaparece durante el día,llega a altas horas de la noche y evita a Kaoru constantemente,y esto la tiene muy preocupada...Pero ella no sospechaba nada,de lo que por la cabeza del pelirrojo pasaba..mas esa noche lo sabría


_**MY DREAM COME TRUE**_

**Aclaración:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

**"..." lo que está escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Las estrellas se apreciaban perfectamente en esa hermosa noche de verano, donde toda la cúpula del cielo era cubierta por ese tono nocturno, la luna llena y sus hermanas las estrellas…

En el porche enmaderado de una gran casa, también de madera, una joven observa el firmamento, absorta en sus pensamientos.

"_Que noche más hermosa… pero… tú no estás aquí… conmigo…"_

El silencio era el invitado de honor y venía de la mano de la suave brisa que en esos momentos pasaba por el patio de esa casa, dojo de entrenamiento y única posesión de aquella joven, o por lo menos ella pensaba que era lo único que poseía…

Aquella brisa veraniega llegó junto a la muchacha y se mezcló entre sus cabellos, sueltos y libres en su espalda cual cascada de agua, jugando con ellos y dándoles algo de vuelo en la dirección de este.

Cerró sus ojos, envolviéndose por ese suave viento… deseando que aunque fuera, le trajera algún recuerdo de aquella persona que nunca se marchaba de sus pensamientos y que en esos momentos, era la que la tenía en ese estado…

"_Kenshin… ¿Qué te está pasando? Hace días que estás muy raro…"_

Comenzó a recordar todas las extrañezas que aquel hombre de rojos cabellos llevaba realizando, desde hacía ya tres semanas atrás…

"_Sales muy temprano de casa… sin decir siquiera a donde vas… aunque dejas hechas todas las tareas… Vuelves seguramente antes de que yo acabe mis clases y preparas la comida… pero no comes con nosotros… y luego no apareces en toda la tarde… y siempre llegas muy tarde…"_

Llevó su mano hacia su pecho, al lugar donde su corazón latía y la cerró agarrando su kimono celeste con flores de azahar bordadas a mano.

"_Kenshin… ¿Que está pasando? ¿Acaso se avecina otra batalla en la que te necesiten? Oh Kami-sama… ¿Por qué lo torturan de esa manera? ¿No ha sufrido ya bastante que ni siquiera merece tener un poco de paz?"_

Sin quererlo, las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos cerrados y una de ellas escapó, rodando por su mejilla y perdiéndose en el suelo.

"_Kenshin… ¿Volverás a alejarte de mí?"_

El aire cesó su recorrer por el patio y el silencio absoluto se hizo en él, trayéndole aún más tristeza a la joven, quien se encontraba sola en esa enorme casa.

Si, sola… Había vuelto de su habitual clase en el dojo Maekawa y se había encontrado con aquel panorama… El sol poniéndose en el cielo, adquiriendo tonalidades oscuras, la casa toda oscura, fría, siniestra y silenciosa… y sin rastro de vida alguna…

Recorrió toda la casa, mas no halló a nadie… estaba completamente sola… Su primer pensamiento fue que él se había retrasado por cualquier razón, Sanosuke estaría en algún bar emborrachándose, como era habitual y Yahiko se quedaría a ayudar en el Akabeko y no se preocupó demasiado.

Decidió darse un bien merecido baño de agua caliente, ya que estaba rendida después de tan cansado día, pero cuando salió de este, sus ideas se volvieron más claras y cayó en la cuenta, de que él había hecho las compras el día anterior, así que no tenía porque ir de nuevo… pero entonces… ¿Dónde estaba?

Nuevamente ese sentimiento que le oprimía el corazón desde el primer día que ocurrió aquello, que él no volviera a casa… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía saber menos ella?

Fue a su habitación y se vistió con su kimono, así como dejó secar su cabello, aprovechando la noche tan perfecta que hacía. Se sentó en el porche y allí había permanecido esperando por él… ni de cenar se había acordado… solo deseaba verlo y saber… solo eso…

- Kaoru…

Aquella voz la asustó un poco, así como la sobresaltó… Era una voz grave… una voz de hombre… una voz que ella conocía muy bien y que jamás podría no reconocer… la voz de él…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró lentamente, pues la voz provenía de su espalda… Estaba muy impresionada… ¿Cuándo había entrado? ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¡¡¿¿Y la había llamado solamente Kaoru??!!

Temerosa, se atrevió finalmente a mirar completamente a aquella figura alta que estaba de pie, ahora frente a ella… era él… pero había algo distinto…

Su cabello carmesí y brillante como el mismo fuego, atado con una liga a la altura de la nuca, formando una larga coleta... Su rostro preocupado, con esos ojos violetas tan hermosos y que tanta paz traían a quien los miraba y aquella sonrisa, que ahora no se veía tan amplia debido a su preocupación… Un gi azul oscuro, justamente la misma tonalidad de sus ojos y él lo sabía y un hakama blanquecino como la nieve, ambas prendas de una textura impecable, parecían recién compradas… Eso era lo distinto… su ropa…

- Ken… shin…

No fue capaz de decir nada más… estaba demasiado impactada… Él estaba frente a ella… había vuelto por fin… él, Kenshin Himura, había vuelto a ella…

El hombre se acercó con pasos lentos hacia ella, manteniendo sus brazos escondidos tras su espalda y se agachó a su altura, mirándola fijamente, intimidándola aún más… Quedó frente a ella… cara a cara…

Kenshin sacó uno de sus brazos de su espalda y lo llevó hasta el rostro de la joven, posándolo delicadamente sobre su mejilla, que adquirió una preciosa tonalidad carmesí que sobresalía sobre la blancura de su piel…

- Estabas llorando…- dijo suavemente

Con su pulgar limpió delicadamente cualquier rastro húmedo que las lágrimas hubiesen dejado al cruzar su mejilla, intentando borrar su tristeza, que sabía, él había provocado, aunque no se lo dijera.

- Lo siento…- se disculpó apenado

Kaoru seguía sin poder articular palabra… estaba tan sorprendida por la repentina muestra de cariño, tan sincera y dulce, tan… tan amorosa… que no sabía que decir… Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, como queriendo salir de su cuerpo y temía que él lo escuchase…

En algún segundo de aquel momento, que no sabía con certeza ni cuanto tiempo había pasado, un resquicio de cordura cruzó por su mente y la ayudó a elevar uno de sus brazos, justamente el que se encontraba inmóvil en su corazón y posarlo sobre la mano de él, que aún no se apartaba de su mejilla.

El pelirrojo no hizo ningún gesto, ni de sorpresa ni de desagrado, solo permaneció mirándola, esperando por su siguiente acción.

La joven de cabellos azabaches movió levemente la cabeza a los lados, en señal de negación, sujetando la mano de aquel hombre en su mejilla. Intentó sonreir, tal y como a él tanto le gustaba, pero solo consiguió una sonrisa pequeña, aunque muy hermosa a sus ojos…

Kenshin entendió, ella no podía hablar… Sonrió para ella, con aquella sonrisa que tanto le encantaba… Seguidamente, retiró suavemente la mano de la mejilla rosada de la joven y la juntó con su otra mano, que recién sacaba de su espalda, portando un hermoso ramo de blancas flores… jazmines…

Ahora si que no sería capaz de hablar aunque la obligasen a ello… Él… Kenshin Himura… ¡¡¡Le estaba regalando un ramo de jazmines!!! Y que hermosas flores…

El hombre las dejó delicadamente sobre el regazo de Kaoru, sin dejar de mirarla a esos preciosos zafiros que eran sus ojos ni de sonreir en ningún momento y seguidamente, se apartó a un lado, para dejar ver tras él, gracias al shoji descorrido que comunicada el patio y la casa, esa gran habitación que era el salón, completamente iluminada… y con una suculenta cena para dos sobre la mesa… esperando por ellos…

¿Qué más sorpresas le esperaban esa noche? Eso jamás se lo hubiera esperado… ni en sus más anhelados sueños… No sabía que hacer o que decir… solo miraba alternativamente al ramo, a la cena y… a Kenshin…

Y él no dejaba de mirarla y sonreírle en todo momento… definitivamente, su plan había funcionado…

Se adelantó dos pasos hacia el salón en espera, y luego miró nuevamente a la joven aún impactada y sin habla.

- Vamos… la cena se enfría…- le dijo dulcemente, tendiéndole la mano como buen caballero

Aquellas palabras parecieron por fin traerla de vuelta de un solo golpe a la realidad… a aquella fantástica realidad…

Llevo sus ojos junto a los de él y se perdió por ese tranquilo fondo malva que creaban, al tiempo que aceptaba la mano que él le ofrecía, agarrándola fuertemente para nunca dejarlo marchar, y se incorporaba con su ayuda, llegando junto a aquel pelirrojo de hermosa sonrisa…

Se observaron durante unos segundos… solo así… a los ojos… y después la sonrisa volvió a los labios de ella, mas no las palabras… y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y dejar que él la guiara hacia el interior de la casa…

El salón estaba irreconocible a la luz de los candiles… todo preparado al mínimo detalle… y la comida… si la había hecho él, esta vez se había superado…

Dejó el ramo de puras y blanquecinas flores que él le había traído en un jarrón en presidía el centro de la mesa… ya preparado con agua… como si estuviera ahí predispuesto porque sabía lo que ella pensaba hacer con las flores…

Cenaron tranquilamente… sin que nadie les molestase… solo ellos dos… con la música de algunos grillos que seguramente vivían en su patio, como banda sonora, y siendo lo único que rompía ese silencio tan incómodo en el que ambos se envolvían desde hacía buen rato ya…

Acabaron de cenar sin prisas… demorándose en degustar cada plato… sintiendo la paz que recién parece, comenzaba a instalarse en toda la ciudad… aquella paz que esperaban, durase mucho tiempo…

- Estaba todo muy bueno Kenshin…- lo alabó ella

- Agradéceselo a Tae y a Tsubame…- sonrió- fueron ellas quienes la prepararon…

- ¿Tae y Tsubame?- se extrañó

- Si… se lo pedí… como un favor…- su voz se entrecortó un poco y agachó la cabeza, ensombreciendo su mirada con sus flequillos rojizos

Aquello y la acción la extrañaron un poco… ¿Por qué iría Kenshin a pedirle que preparara la comida a Tae?

Pero entonces un recuerdo se incrustó en su mente…

"_Es… es como aquella vez… como cuando se marchó… a pelear contra Shishio… No estaba en casa… apenas si hablaba… y me llamó solamente por mi nombre…"_

Ese sentimiento de tristeza que había quedado ya en el olvido, volvió a ella con mucha más fuerza que antes, oprimiéndole el corazón como nunca antes…

"_Kenshin… ¿Es que piensas irte?"_

- Kaoru…

Ese llamado, tan sutil y suave… tan único como era el echo de que él lo pronunciara… la sacó de sus pensamientos y la llevó de nuevo al salón, junto a aquel pelirrojo que tanto quería… y que ahora, y sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta, se encontraba de nuevo de pie, a su lado, y le tendía su brazo nuevamente para ayudarla a levantar…

Le cuestionó con la mirada, de nuevo las sílabas se amontonaban en su garganta obstruyendo su salida y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo a esas orbes violáceas en ningún momento…

- ¿Quisieras dar un paseo junto al río… con… migo?

Su proposición la dejó sin palabras, ahora si de verdad que ningún sonido saldría de sus labios… El miedo se apoderó de ella por completo… sus ojos se abrieron denotándolo, aunque bien podrían confundirse con la impresión recibida por la petición… y su rostro palideció…

"_¡¡El río!! Allí… allí fue… Oh Kami-sama… entonces es verdad… él se marchará… se marchará de nuevo de mi lado… No… no puede… ¿Por qué? No… no podré soportarlo de nuevo…"_

Estaba entre un verdadero dilema… no deseaba ver como él se despedía nuevamente de ella… no deseaba saber que se marcharía lejos y quizás no lo volviera a ver… no deseaba ver… porque sabía que no sería capaz de ir tras él esta vez… no después de verlo marchar desde el mismo lugar… Pero por otro lado… era una noche tan hermosa… y las estrellas se verían tan hermosas desde la orilla del río… que aunque fuera… deseaba pasar ese hermoso último recuerdo allí, junto a él… y sin saber como… la segunda opción fue la que le dio el valor de coger la mano que el samurai le ofrecía…

- Cla… claro… Kenshin…- respondió finalmente, con mucho esfuerzo y casi en un susurro inaudible

El hombre sonrió y sin soltarla de la mano, la llevó a través del patio, saliendo a la calle y recorriendo el camino que llevaba a la calle del mercado, justo al lado del río.

El cielo nocturno cubría completamente la ciudad… con esa luna llena resplandeciente y los millones de estrellas que con ella adornan la noche… El calmado rumor del río se apreciaba perfectamente, así como el reflejo de esa hermosa luna plateada en sus aguas cristalinas…

Kenshin detuvo su caminar frente a este… justo en el mismo lugar… justo en aquel lugar en el cual a la joven de ojos azules tan dolorosos recuerdos le traía… El lugar donde él se despidió de ella… para irse a pelear contra Shishio a Kyoto…

Se encontraban parados los dos admirando la belleza del paisaje, ciertamente, esa noche era perfecta para estar allí… pero Kaoru no lo sentía así… porque esa noche… era igual a aquella…

De repente, él soltó su mano y esto la hizo mirarlo… ahora estaban frente a frente… cara a cara… azul contra violeta…

- Fue aquí…- comenzó de improviso el pelirrojo- fue aquí… en una noche como esta… y justo en este mismo lugar…- apartó su mirada momentáneamente de ella, para ver al río y acordarse él también de aquel amargo recuerdo- donde me tuve que despedir de ti… Kaoru…

Las palabras la sorprendían y asustaban… no quería dejarlo ir… por muy egoísta que sonase… no quería… él ya había sufrido bastante… ¿Es que ni un poco de tranquilidad se merecía? La tristeza la envolvía, y sin saber porque… creía que pronto rompería en llanto sin poder remediarlo…

Y su rostro en ese momento se veía tan sereno… tan tranquilo y pacífico… tan… se atrevería a jurar… que percibía un deje de alegría en él… ¿Estaba contento de irse? ¿Acaso ya no quería estar con ella en su hogar?

- Aquella noche… cuando te vi… estuve a punto de retractarme de mi decisión…- le confesó- al verte a ti… solamente a ti… sentí deseos de quedarme a tu lado… de no hacerte sufrir como lo hice al marcharme…- pausó, le costaba tanto hablar de ello- pero solo conseguí preocuparte y el que me siguieras… poniendo tu vida en peligro…- dijo amargamente.

- Kenshin pero…- mas el la acalló colocando su dedo sobre sus labios

- Por favor… déjame terminar…- le rogó

Pero aquel ruego le sonó mas como a súplica, como una petición de silencio por no saber encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse… y eso la hizo pensar…

"_Que… ¿Qué es lo que intenta decirme? ¿Por qué me trae aquí entonces sino es para despedirse?"_

- Pero no podía… no podía dejar que ÉL se saliera con la suya…- recordó cual impotente se sintió al saber que tendría que pelear otra vez- y solo pude darte las gracias por todo… y robarte un abrazo… a falta de valor por un beso…- le confesó sin miedo a nada, aquel secreto que él se guardaba

Y aquello si que la hizo abrir los ojos e inclusive entreabrir un poco los labios de la sorpresa… Acababa de decir… ¡¡¿¿un beso??!!

"_Kenshin… él… él quería… ¡¡¡Besarme!!! Pero… pero… entonces… eso significaría que…"_

- Kaoru… tú has conseguido sacarme de mi oscuridad… tú, has conseguido borrar los fantasmas de mi pasado… tú, solamente tú, me has dado aquello a lo que puedo llamar hogar… un lugar al que volver… donde mi familia me espera… Por eso yo… yo… por eso… yo quería decirte aquello de lo que me di cuenta en este mismo lugar… y que llevo mucho tiempo tratando de ocultarte…- la miró intensamente, clavando su mirada sobre la suya, incluso llegando a intimarla un poco

El viento sopló dulcemente sobre aquel lugar, haciendo mecer sus cabellos y atrayendo la atención de algunos insectos, siendo los únicos testigos, así como la luna en lo alto del cielo, entre ellos… luciérnagas… las mismas de aquella vez…

- Kaoru… sinceramente, no sé como pasó… lo único que sé es que desde que te vi… te quedaste en mi corazón para siempre… para hacer renacer un sentimiento que jamás creí volver a sentir… y menos con tanta fuerza hacia alguien…- hablaba seriamente, con su voz ronca e imponente, pero con un toque de suavidad muy tierno- Kaoru… yo… no puedo ofrecerte nada… más que esto que ves aquí… mi persona, sin más posesión que una sakabattou y un pasado manchado de sangre… y el amor que siento por ti…- y ahora venían aquellas tres palabras tan esperadas- te amo Kaoru…- y las dijo… las dijo sin ningún miedo… poniendo todos sus sentimientos en ellas

Digamos pues… que Kaoru ya no podría tener sorpresa más grande en todo el día, ni en toda la semana, ni en toda su vida… Esa confesión la había cogido tan desprevenida… en verdad eso era lo único que no se habría esperado…

Estaba inmóvil, de pie frente a él… su cuerpo no reaccionaba… ni siquiera su mente podía pensar con claridad… solo escuchaba aquellas tres palabras dentro de su mente…

"_Me… me… Kenshin me… ¡¡¡¡KENSHIN ME AMA!!!! Oh Kami-sama… este es el día más feliz de mi vida… Yo… y yo que pensaba… y yo que pensaba que iba a decirme que se marchaba… Kami-sama… si es esto un sueño… déjame soñar y nunca me despiertes…"_

Quería responderle… quería gritarle que ella también lo amaba… quería siquiera decir su nombre… pero no podía… su nerviosismo y su estado se lo impedían, provocando un nudo en su garganta… y acrecentando todo esto… sus lágrimas ya no se pudieron reprimir más el ser aguantadas… y corrieron escapando de sus ojos, bañando sus mejillas…

Elevó sus manos a su rostro para intentar detenerlas… mas estas corrían aún más… y ella aún sin decirle nada a aquel hombre que de su corazón se había apropiado…

- Yo… yo creí que…- articuló costosamente entre sollozos- que tú… tú ibas… ibas a marcharte…- se sintió algo tonta por pensar así, pero es que, en verdad el miedo se había apoderado de ella

Kenshin no comprendió, y acabó sorprendido ahora él… ¿Por qué debería marcharse de su lado, si lo que más deseaba era estar junto a ella?

- Tú… actuabas raro… Era como aquella vez… y yo… yo pensé…- las lágrimas volvieron a impedirle acabar de decir la frase al completo, pero a él no le hizo falta que dijera nada más

Sonrió aliviado en parte, pues sus lágrimas siempre lo incomodaban, sabiéndose él culpable de ellas y seguidamente, se preparó para dar el gran paso.

- Kaoru…- la volvió a llamar

La kendoka alzó los ojos, aún algo ocultos por sus manos, y lo observó con esa mirada seria y decidida, bien dispuesto a hacer algo.

- Yo… siento mucho el haberte preocupado… no era mi intención…- se disculpó- sino más bien… todo lo contrario…- reveló- Yo… yo quería… yo solo quería… decirte la verdad que ha estado oculta… tanto tiempo en mi corazón… y hacerte… una petición…

Se acercó a la joven, quien nuevamente había perdido la capacidad para hablar frente a él, le apartó delicadamente los brazos de su rostro, para que le dejaran ver la finura de este y se quedó con una de sus manos, cogida con la suya. Se agachó, arrodillándose frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla y sacó una hermosa caja de terciopelo roja de entre las mangas de su gi marino…

La joven no creía lo que estaba viendo… pensaba que eso era un hermoso sueño del que pronto despertaría por una voz que Yahiko le diera y estaría de nuevo en su cuarto, viviendo un día normal… Pero no… eso era real… eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad… y le estaba ocurriendo a ella…

Kenshin abrió la caja y le mostró su contenido a ella… un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, un perfecto color plateado, contraste con el de la luna y un precioso y brillante zafiro azul marino, como el color de sus ojos, adornando su centro… un anillo… de compromiso…

- Kaoru Kamiya… ¿Le concederías a este miserable hombre, que nada tiene que ofrecerte, más que su fiel y sincero amor, el honor de ser su esposa?

Silencio absoluto en toda la orilla del río… en todos los alrededores… en todo el mundo pareciese… El ambiente ideal para escuchar perfectamente aquella respuesta que el ansiaba, con temor incluso, recibir… como si todos los habitantes de la tierra la esperasen…

Mas la joven morena aún no decía nada ni hacía nada… y es que, estaba muy afectada por las palabras que acababa de recibir… demasiadas emociones para una sola noche…

"_Ca… casar… ¡¿Casarme?! Que… que yo… ¡¡¿¿Qué yo me case con él??!! Kami-sama te lo suplico… si esto en verdad es un sueño… no me despiertes jamás… y si es la hermosa realidad en la que yo más anhelo vivir… por favor… que no se desvanezca y me permita seguir a su lado… al lado del hombre a quien más amo…"_

El pelirrojo comenzaba a incomodarse un poco… y el silencio no lo ayudaba en absoluto… El miedo al rechazo lo estrangulaba internamente… tan lenta y tortuosamente como la peor de las torturas que jamás se inventasen… y no tuvo más remedio que agachar momentáneamente la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirando a los ojos a la joven…

Y ella aún seguía tan inerte como una fría piedra que en el lecho de aquel río descansase… Lo miraba… pero parecía estar en otro mundo…

De repente… su visión se nubló… y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… amenazando con correr furtivamente por sus mejillas… Recién despertaba de su pequeño letargo en sus pensamientos y veía esa maravillosa noche que le había traído aquel sueño tan anhelado y deseado…

- Si…- susurró tan bajito que fue casi inaudible, mas Kenshin lo escuchó perfectamente

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, debido a su respuesta y se encontró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de la mujer que amaba con locura, y como ella le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa… aquella que lo hacía gozar de alegría…

- Si… quiero…- volvió a decir, esta vez algo más confiada.

Su corazón no podía sino saltar de felicidad… ¡¡¡Ella había aceptado!!! Ahora… era el hombre más feliz del mundo…

Se incorporó lentamente, sin soltar la mano de la joven de azabaches cabellos y sin dejar de admirar su belleza… Sacó el anillo de su caja y delicadamente, lo deslizó por el dedo de su mano, hasta colocarlo en su lugar…

Kaoru lo observó por un momento… era hermoso… el zafiro central brillaba intensamente con el reflejo de la luna… sin duda, debió de costarle mucho…

Y de repente cayó en la cuenta de un mínimo detalle que había pasado por alto…

"_Un momento… Kenshin no tiene dinero… ¿Cómo ha podido comprar un anillo así? A no ser… que aquellas escapadas fueran… ¡¡Fueran para conseguir dinero!! Oh Kenshin… ¿De verdad habías planeado todo esto? Y yo… yo que pensaba… que ibas a marcharte… No te merezco por desconfiar así de ti…"_

Se sintió tan mal por haber pensado así de su querido samurai, que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas más rápidamente que antes… y su llanto se hizo audible para el hombre que la acompañaba… Se sintió estúpida… tanto que lo amaba… y se dejó llevar por el miedo…

De pronto sintió como sus manos se posaban en sus mejillas, mojadas y húmedas debido a ese líquido salido que emanaba de sus ojos y la obligaban a mirarlo directamente a él a los ojos… a esos preciosos ojos que la admiraban con amor… Notó como sus expertas manos se encargaban de borrar cualquier rastro de las lágrimas y como le proporcionaban una suave caricia, provocando que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas y estas adquirieran una tonalidad rojiza… un precioso rubor para adorar la, ya de por si, hermosura de su fino rostro…

- Kaoru…- suspiró su nombre- te amo tanto… que un te amo no es suficiente para expresarlo…

- Y yo a ti… Kenshin…- le respondió con igual suavidad en su voz- y yo a ti…- repitió

Lentamente y manteniéndose inmerso en los ojos de ese color azul marino tan profundo, Kenshin fue bajando su rostro hacia el de Kaoru, alzando un poco el de ella con sus manos que se mantenían en sus mejillas… Se paró a escasos centímetros de los labios rosados y entreabiertos de la joven… tan apetecibles a la vista… que casi no podía contener la tentación de tenerlos ahí y no besarlos… Sentía la respiración entrecortada de ella chocar contra sus labios, provocándole una placentera sensación electrizante por todo su cuerpo, que crecía cual lenta llama de una hoguera…

La tentación era demasiado grande… y él no pudo aguantarla… bajó un poco más su rostro y sus labios rozaron levemente los de ella… Solo fue eso… un mero roce… apenas sí una caricia… pero quedó prendado de su sabor… y volvió a ellos nuevamente, esta vez cortando enteramente la distancia que los separaba y adueñándose de sus labios… probando por primera vez ese exquisito y dulce sabor a miel y jazmín…

Kaoru quedó un poco sorprendida al principio… pero pronto cayó presa del deseo y se dejó guiar por los labios expertos de él, cerrando sus ojos y dedicándose por completo a ese beso que era la dulce firma de su compromiso de amor…

Finalmente, todo estaba dicho por fin… todo estaba ahora en su lugar… La paz reinaba de momento en Japón… la gente convivía en paz… y la existencia de Battousai Himura, el samurai más grande de todos los tiempos, ya no era necesaria… Así, que él se retiraba a descansar… para llevar una vida tranquila… junto a la mujer que ama desesperadamente… Kaoru Kamiya…

Y ella… aquella joven que una noche se enfrentó a un vagabundo, sin saber que era el verdadero Hitokiri Battousai, vio por fin realizado su sueño… así como descubrió, que no solamente poseía un dojo, herencia de su familia… sino que también tenía aquello que más apreciaba y que jamás perdería, ya que era parte de ella también… Ella era la dueña y señora del corazón de Kenshin Himura…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí me dejo ver de nuevo con este oneshort

Bueno, bueno… parece que volví después de un tiempo de desaparecida… estos malditos trabajos de la escuela… ¬¬ bueno, mejor no entremos en detalles…

Bien… este oneshort se me ocurrió simplemente de ver el título de uno de los textos que vienen en mi libro de inglés, que se llamaba _**"A dream come true"**_, y de ahí, me puse manos a la obra…

Aunque esta vez me he retrasado más que en otras ocasiones, porque no me cogió en buena semana cuando lo empecé a escribir… Es cortito… y el final no es que no me convenza… sino que no sabía como poner lo que quería poner… -.-U

En fin espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente, a mí si me ha encantado escribirlo…

Bien, nos veremos en alguno de mis otros trabajos…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
